Just Not Right
by magestic
Summary: NOW A TwoSHOT, set during HSM 2 Troy thinks about how Gabriella and him are no longer a couple, set right before he goes to tell Sharpay that he changed his mind and he'll sing with her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Don't own Highschool Musical doubt I ever will. Don't own the songs I used in this either.

**Just Not Right**

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find,_

_A little laughter,_

_Or happily ever after_

She was his dream. She was his laughter. Without her there was no reason to laugh. Life wasn't good enough to laugh over without her. Happily ever after, she had that covered too. Gabriella Montez was Troy Bolton's happily ever after.

_It's like I knew you before we met,  
Can't explain it,  
There's no name for it,  
I'm saying words I never said,  
And it was easy,  
Because you see the real me_

That was his favorite part of the song. It described the way he felt about her so well. He couldn't have said it better himself. Kelsi truly had a gift when it came to this.

_To hear your voice  
Above the noise  
And no, I'm not alone _

What he'd do to here her voice now. What had he done? He'd messed up everything and now he had to go sing with Sharpay. This was awful. How could he have been so stupid?

_I gotta say what's on my mind,  
Something about us, doesn't seem right... these days,  
Life keeps getting in the way,  
Whenever we try,  
somehow the plan is always rearranged. _

Remembering those words hurt. How he could he have been so stupid? He'd let her go, he'd practically driven her away. And then when she'd given him back that necklace... that hurt. The hurt badly. It was at the point that he'd realized that he'd blow it. There was no more Troy and Gabriella. Why had he let her go?

Tears came to Troy's eyes as he took the necklace out of his pocket. He'd loved her. He couldn't deny that. She knew it too, but things had changed now and it was all his fault.

"Troy!" Chad yelled entering from behind him. "You ready to sing now?"

"Yeah," Troy responded, whipping away the tears, "I should probably go tell Sharpay that I'm gonna sing with her after all though."

As Troy spoke to him, Chad noticed that he'd been crying. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Troy stated, "I mean, everybody gets broken up with once in awhile, right? It's not like I was gonna marry her or anything. There'll be other girls."

With that Troy left the room. Really everything he'd said had been more of an attempt to convince himself of those things, rather than Chad. There wouldn't be other girls as far as Troy was considered. Gabriella was the only one for him.

Chad watched as his best friend left the room. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that Troy really hadn't meant anything he'd just said.

He couldn't help feeling sorry for his friend. Troy clearly still loved her, but by the end of tonight things should be alright again as long as their planned worked. Chad hoped with all his heart that it would. Troy and Gabriella not talking to each other just wasn't right.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_Well, a few of you wanted this to be made into a two-shot, so I decided to go for it. Hope you guys like it. Special thanks to IceSk8ter93 & Sarah590 for their suggestions and inspiring this chapter. And thank you to all my reviewers from last chapter! You guys rock! _

_Disclaimer: Still don't own characters, songs, or anything else High School Musical. _

_--------_

_Once in a lifetime,  
Means there's no second chance,  
So I believe than you and me,  
Should grab it while we can_

As he stood on stage singing those words, Troy couldn't help, but think of Gabriella. He missed her already. There was no second chance though, but if there were he would take that chance and he'd never mess up their relationship again.

_Make it last forever,  
And never give it back_

Troy looked around confused. That voice did not sound like Sharpay's. It sounded like Gabriella, but it couldn't be could it? How he hoped it was.

_It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at _

As he sang he anxiously awaited to hear that voice again. Was it really Gabriella who was singing with him? He greatly hoped it was.

_Because this moment's really all we have _

That was when she revealed her self. Troy's heart started pounding. She was back. Did this mean that he'd have a second chance? Was it possible that she regretted breaking up with him?

0-0-0-0-0

Moments later the song was finished. Troy looked at Gabriella, trying to guess what she was feeling. He was trying to see if there was any hint of love for him in her eyes. Was it possible that she was willing to give him a second chance? He hoped so.

Troy watched as Gabriella escaped the crowd to head outside. He had to follow her.

As she walked off, Gabriella greatly hoped that Troy would follow. If he really had changed, like Kelsi said, then he'd follow. She worried though that perhaps he hadn't. She wanted the old Troy back and greatly hoped that if he was back, he was back to stay. That was the Troy she'd fallen in love with.

"Gabriella!" she heard him call from behind her.

Her heart raced with excitement. He had followed. She turned around to see him, but she was careful not to turn around too quickly, she didn't want to make it look like she'd been expecting him.

"Troy," she began, but he never let her finish.

"Don't talk," he said putting his finger over her lips, "I'm the one who needs to do the talking.

Gabriella, I... I've been a real jerk and I'm sorry."

"I know," she sighed, "But it's a thing of the past, let's just forget about it."

"Really? So... does that mean we're a couple again?" Troy asked, desperately hoping she'd say yes.

"No." she said just to test him. She needed to know he was for real—that he wasn't going to become a jerk again.

Troy suddenly found himself very interested in his feet. He sighed aloud. "Look Gabriella, I know I've done some really stupid things, but," he said as he looked up to face her and gently grabbed her hands in his, "We can move past this, together. I know I hurt you, but I never really meant to. I know that I don't deserve you, but if I can't have you then I won't have anyone. Gabi... I... I love you, and I'm sorry I ever hurt you."

With that Troy Bolton released her hands and turned his back to her to slowly walk away. He found tears in his eyes, tears that he hadn't really wanted to show, but he could no longer control. He quickly wiped them away with his hands.

"Troy, wait!" Gabriella yelled after him.

Troy didn't want to turn around. He wanted to go home and be alone in his room with his feelings. He wanted to look strong, not like some little cry-baby. He didn't want to be seen crying in front of anyone, especially not the girl who was the reason he was crying, but his heart wouldn't let him leave.

Slowly he turned to face her, embarrassed of his tears, but not bothering to hide them anymore.

Gabriella's heart almost broke when she saw him in that state. Now she knew for sure that he'd meant everything he'd said. She could see that he wasn't going to risk losing her again. He'd stay true to himself and not become some... some monster.

"Troy, ... did you really mean that?" she asked, acting like she didn't already know the answer.

"All of it," he said, as he turned to walk away again.

"Troy wait!" she yelled, "I love you too!"

And so the first time they'd confessed their love to each other occurred. They hadn't expected it to happen that way. There was no super romantic setting, no, instead there were tears and heartbreaks, but that was soon all cleared up.

The tears stopped rolling down Troy's cheeks as he turned to face Gabriella. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to act. Hadn't she just told him that they were through?

"Troy, I... I forgive you—for all of it. I just... just needed to make sure this wasn't some joke. I needed to know that you really had changed back to the person you use to be."

Troy nodded trying to understand. Gabriella slowly walked over to where he was standing.

"I love you, Troy," she said once again, "And I never wanta stop being your girlfriend."

"Good," Troy said cheering up, "Because I never wanta stop being your boyfriend. I love you."

With that the space between their lips was closed. Somehow Troy just knew that everything would be alright now. Life was back to normal.

_When I hear my favorite song,  
I know that we belong,  
Oh, you are the music in me,  
Yeah it's living in all of us,  
And it's brought us here because,  
Because you are the music in me. _

------

A/N:

_So, tell me what you thought in a review please. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
